


Cloudy With a Chance of Mayhem

by LtReginaBarclay



Series: Cloudy with a Chance of Marvel [1]
Category: Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Avenger's Movie Night, Fluff and Crack, Gen, Hospitalization, Major Character Injury, Somehow still silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-06
Updated: 2014-10-06
Packaged: 2018-02-20 02:52:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2412278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LtReginaBarclay/pseuds/LtReginaBarclay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Darcy gets the Avengers to watch Cloudy With a Chance of Meatballs, Tony decides to replicate some of Flint Lockwood's inventions. Science is AWESOME! ...and if you're Tony Stark, dangerous.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cloudy With a Chance of Mayhem

**Author's Note:**

> All the thanks to awanderingmuse for her beta read, putting up with my constant badgering for aid, and for getting me into Marvel in the first place!

“What do you think?” Tony asked, folding his lab coat back and putting his hands on his hips.

Darcy squealed and clapped excitedly. The other Avengers gathered around the breakfast table sighed and groaned.

“I knew this would be a terrible idea.” Bruce shook his head.

Darcy was visiting the Avenger’s Tower, and had been granted the honour of picking the film for movie night the night before.

“Cloudy With a Chance of Meatballs!” She had pronounced at once. “You’ll love it. It’s so cute!”

The others had been somewhat dubious at first, but they quickly found themselves laughing along with her. Bruce had thought he’d seen Tony’s eyes glowing a bit brightly over some of Flint’s inventions… but he’d assumed it was a trick of the screen’s bright light.

Yet here Tony was in the kitchen, with lab coat and a blue t-shirt emblazoned with rain cloud and the phrase “Science is awesome!”

“Please tell me you’ve just undergone a change in clothing taste, and haven’t started breeding rat-birds in your lab already.” Steve asked.

“Nah, I leave the questionable bio research to SHIELD. Last time a Stark dabbled in altering genetics we ended up with _you_ Cap. If you’ll recall I try to avoid repeating my father’s mistakes.” He retorted. “The FLDSMDFR on the other hand…”

“Tell us you’re joking.” Natasha groaned.

“Why would I be joking?” Stark asked. “A cure for world hunger? Think about it—that’s even bigger than clean energy.”

“Tony… we just watched an entire movie about how _badly_ that kind of science experiment can go.” Clint reminded him.

“Oh, come on Clint. You might not be the sharpest arrow in the quiver, but even you know that was a kid’s movie. Not actual science.”

“Well obviously not…” Clint rolled his eyes.

“There you go then. If it makes you feel any better, think of this as my attempt at recreating the replicators in Star Trek.”

“If I remember correctly, their replicators occasionally wrecked havoc as well.” Bruce said.

“Well I think it’s a great idea!” Darcy enthused.

“Would it be able to create pop-tarts?” Thor asked hopefully.

Tony bowed towards his more approving audience. “Thank you Darcy. And yes, if I can make it work—all the pop-tarts a god could dream of.”

“Could you make spray-on shoes too?” Darcy asked. “With a second spray to take them off?”

“You know, I had some thought about that last night. I wanted some input from Bruce on the formulation before I try anything. But they could be great on missions if we could control the material’s friction.”

“I’m not about to trust kiddy film-inspired Stark tech on my feet in the field.” Natasha interjected.

“Well you don’t have to Nat, but I can think of some potential uses Clint might find helpful. Protective sprays for his fingers and wrists for instance, so thin you wouldn’t notice it’s there.” Stark watched the archer’s mind considering it. “Anyway, I have science to do. Join me when you’re finished breakfast Bruce? I’ll be in Lab Five.”

“Try not to blow it up before he gets there!” Steve called as Tony made his exit.

“Don’t worry guys—I've got this under control, and it's not gonna end in a disaster.” Tony’s voice faded off into the hallway.

Steve sighed. “That’s what Flint said…” 

* * *

 

“Hey, hey! Be careful!” Tony yelped as a SHIELD doctor tried to slip a scalpel underneath the biopolymer coating on his feet.

“It’s not the medics I’d be worried about if I were you.” A familiar voice said over approaching footsteps.

Tony looked up. “Ah, Agent. Why? Is Fury furious with me?” he snorted. “Hey, that stings!” He added to the nurse cleaning the chemical burn on his left foot.

“I can’t say he’s pleased one of his Avenger’s ended up in medical after using untested solvents meant to remove—what did Captain Rogers say they were supposed to be? Spray-on shoes?” Coulson stopped next to the bed Tony was on and surveyed the rubbery mess on the billionaire’s feet.

“They shouldn’t have done this. The solvent should have worked.” Tony said, frowning down at his feet. “Want to send me some of your R&D monkeys to help sort this out? My mechanics and programming skills might have seen more use than my O-chem lately…”

Phil smiled somewhat smugly. “Director Fury has authorised SHIELD resources to help you solve your sticky little problem, but warns that if you try any more ‘outrageously stupid science fair projects’ he’ll assign an agent to babysit you.

“Would it be you or someone even prettier?” Stark batted his eyelashes sarcastically.

“Good day, Mr. Stark. Perhaps my ‘monkeys’ can keep you from melting any more skin off.”

* * *

Everyone had assumed Tony had abandoned his dreams of being a real-life Flint Lockwood after the two weeks it took him to remove the polymer from his feet even with SHIELD’s best chemists and Dr. Banner’s help. In retrospect of the explosion that took out half of Tony’s lab, they all realized they probably should have known better.

“Damn it Tony, what the hell is wrong with you!” Pepper cursed.

“Pep?” Tony groaned.

“Waking up are you?” She demanded.

“Not too loud Pep, I got my hearing back but my head’s still killing me.” Tony said, pulling the thin hospital blanket up with his undamaged hand.

“Perhaps you should have considered that before you decided to test your… Tony Stark Diatonic Super Mutating Dynamic Food Replicator? _Against_ JARVIS’ recommendation.”

“I’m sorry Pep! But don’t you think I’ve paid with all my injuries?” He asked pleadingly.

“No more tests without Dr. Banner’s approval.” She said.

“Promise.” He agreed immediately.

Pepper stood and kissed him. “Go back to sleep. I’ll be back.”

“Night Peps, love you.” Tony said sleepily.

She shook her head. “Love you too Tony.”

He heard her heels click off into the distance as he drifted back to sleep.

* * *

The Avengers and Pepper all dropped by over the next week and a half Tony was kept confined to SHIELD’s medical ward.

He was also treated to a visit by Fury, who gave an angry lecture not tempered by any relief he might have had over Tony’s survival. “I _thought_ Agent Coulson made it clear to you that I didn’t want to hear about Tony Stark ending up in medical for any more stupid reasons. And yet there I was, hearing about how Iron Man went and blew himself up with some half-baked gadget from a kid’s movie! If you want to be a kid, I’m getting you a babysitter. I’ve got my eye on you Stark.” Fury swept out of medical with a look on his face that kept everyone but Maria and Phil away for days.

Darcy also made an appearance, looking extremely guilty as she sidled over to Tony’s bedside. Squeaking when she saw his burns and all the tubes he was hooked up to, she nearly fell over herself to apologize—but Tony waved it aside.

“ _You_ didn’t blow up my lab. I blame shawarma. I got hungry and didn’t want to wait for delivery so I thought I’d take the TSDSMDFR for a drive. Possibly a poor decision, considering where I am now.”

“Oh! Speaking of which, I guessed SHIELD issue hospital food would be a whole ‘nother level of awful.” She opened her backpack and produced a still-warm wrap.

“Shawarma…” Tony breathed in the scent as he unwrapped it.

“So I said you’re forgiven,” he said around a mouthful of meat and vegetables. “But if you hadn’t been, this would have done it. You wouldn’t believe the slop that they try to pass off as food here. I’ve had better made by Butterfingers. Pepper thinks it’s a fitting consequence though and won’t bring me snacks so I’ve been reduced to trying to steal from Clint one-handed.”

“Then don’t tell Pepper, about this...” Darcy pulled a large bag of Tony’s favourite snacks out of her bag. “Or this.” She pulled out her laptop and booted it up.

“What’ve you got on there?” Stark asked.

Darcy smiled conspiratorially and clicked a file on her desktop. “Cloudy With a Chance of Meatballs **_Two_**.”

*      *      *

**_Two Days After Tony is Released From Medical_ **

Steve woke up scratching at something irritating in his hair. He sat up suddenly and found himself facing a mirror suspended from the ceiling. "It was even in your colours" was scrawled across the glass in Tony's hand, and between the letters Steve sees his reflection wearing a monkey thought translator.  
  
Steve stormed into the kitchen to see Tony in his Iron Man suit eating candy from a huge bowl and laughing with the other Avengers. "TONY!" 

Tony raised his gauntleted hands in mock surrender. "Whoa, Steve, you know how you get around gummy bears."

"I'll show you gummy bears Stark."

"Right, morning all. Don't let him eat any!" Tony ducked under Steve's grab for him, slammed down his face plate, and took off from the balcony.

Steve turned around to see even Natasha cracking up. "Not a word." He said, taking off the headband and the child's toy strapped to his chest. 

They were silent for a minute, before Clint tickled his head and armpit. "Steeeeeve!" He fell off the chair he was perched on laughing, and sprinted out of the kitchen pelting Steve with gummy bears behind him.

 

 


End file.
